


TAKEN AWAY

by snowqueen1881



Category: hitorijime my, ひとりじめマイヒーロー | Hitorijime My Hero
Genre: Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, other dangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowqueen1881/pseuds/snowqueen1881
Summary: Masahiro and kouske have a quarrel regarding masahiro's outing with his mom but before the couple reunites a danger intervenes taking masahiro away from his hero.





	TAKEN AWAY

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, i am a big fan of the couple kouske and Masahiro. I also love Hasekura. This is my first fandom . I am completely crazy about these characters so decided to write my own story with them. Hope it is good. I really hope you people like it. Anyway thank you so much for reading.

AT CLASSROOM, SATURDAY

Masahiro was sitting in his class looking completely lost at his favorite teacher. The latest announcement from his teacher was refused to process by his brain . Kouske saw his lover's face now brimming with tears. Kensuke anxiously looked at his friend who is crying now with an unbelievable expression on his face. Hasekura saw everything but decided to be silent. Kouske's heart pounded nervously looking at his lover's face. But he kept a straight face and informed class dismissed. Every student in the class scattered in groups across the room bouncing with a new energy. Kouske gave one last look at his lover whose head was bowed now with tears still flowing. He signed and walked away with a painful expression on his face. Kensuke just wanted to console his friend. But before he could get up from his seat the blond took his items and roughly thrusted everything on his bag. With tears stained face not even bothering to wipe them off , he stomped towards the door. Today he has got too much to handle, he is totally submissive but now he is totally hurt. Without knowing anything Shige called out, " Maakuun? your plan...", before he finished the classroom door banged open, with Masahiro stomping out of the classroom. The entire classroom fell silent they have never seen Masahiro this violent . What just happened? stuttered Shige completely shocked. Kensuke was looking at his shoes completely sad for his friend. Asaya pitied his lover and gave him a consoling pat on his back. Kensuke signed and said never thought nichan would do this. Do what? asked shige still confused . Asaya signed now closing his eyes pinching bridge of his nose. The compulsory educational tour was arranged by our Maths teacher because of masahiro going out with his mom. WHAT? that old geezer! poor maakun said shige feeling angry and bad. But why sensei doesn't want masahiro to got with his own mother? asked the class president. She is taking him to an island said kensuke with his eyes still down. Yes, but with a client finished Asaya. Kensuke looked at his lover's face with grief. Wont he be safe? i mean what harm its going to be if he goes along with his mom anyway...asked Jiro. Asaya looked straight ahead signing again and said the client is a paedophile. Sensei is just trying to protect him and he wouldn't listen that why all this mess said Asaya looking at his brunnete lover. All the teens gasped in horror at once even they will try to stop Masahiro. Tears streaming down his eyes, he stomped his way out of the school campus. 

MASAHIRO'S APARTMENT

He walked vehemently , completely in rage clenching his fist , gritting his teeth, he crashed open his apartment lucky for him his mother is not home yet , again banging off his bedroom door he started kicking off his shoes making them fly, then throwing his bag on his bed , he yanked open this shirt with a button flying he gave up on that and tried snatching away his chain with the ring but he suddenly stopped. A series of sobs racked his body and he slowly curled himself into a ball in his bed and silently sobbed for rest of the evening. It was eight in the evening now and he was hungry. He walked to the kitchen completely drained with sore nose and tear stained face he decided that he should wash his face first. So he lifelessly strolled to his bathroom to his sink looking at his miserable face , his green eyes looking at him with pain. He quickly splashed some water on his face and washed his face with his gifted face wash. After that he walked back to the kitchen and cooked something light. By the time he completed the dinner. He heard his apartment door open and guessed it must be his mom. His stomach clenched nervously. 

MARY RELAX BAR, SATURDAY NIGHT

Kouske felt his world staying motionless that tear stained face is going to haunt him until he is going to see that same face smile with a slight blush. With cigarette dangling on his lips he looked straight ahead lifelessly. He was just trying to protect him said his mind again and again consoling him but part of him disagreed with it. Kouske! called akaya bringing him back from train his of thoughts. He still remained silent not even bothering to see her. What happened ? she mouthed at Natsou. Natsou simply gave her a professional smile and informed her that he is like this from evening. Are you bottling something up again aren't you Kouske? She asked raising her eyebrows. Kouske signed and looked at his favorite friend. I messed up Ayaka he said looking down. Ayaka sipped her wine allowing him to continue. He wanted to go out with his mom for a tour but i said no said kouske . Kouske! Akaya started to complain. Hear me? he said with his head still down and Ayaka remained silent allowing him to continue. You see if it is just his mom and him iam not bothered but one of client has arranged the tour and i know very well that he is a Paedophile , How can i leave him to that tour? How can i bear if something happens to him by my Consious? Said Kouske completely in pain. He wouldn't listen to me at all , he simply told i am making this up and his mother that tart who often drinks and faints will not let anything happen to him said Kouske in an annoyed tone exhaling smoke. So what did you do? she asked looking at him. I arranged a compulsory educational tour right on his tour to make him miss it he said again looking down ashamed. We fought over this for three days but still he wouldn't listen so i had to do this just to protect him he said slightly lamenting. Its okay! Kouske said Ayaka patting his arms, he is nothing but a child there is no fault on Both sides. Give him some time to cool off she concluded. Hmm..dragged Kouske slightly relieved. But no reply for his apology texts and missed call. He just wanted to cuddle him and say that he is very sorry. Kouske wondered what Masahiro will be doing now and signed heavily. May be everything will be alright by Monday he thought.

MASAHIRO'S APARTMENT 

Masahiro! Greeted his mom. I bought you some cakes she said handing him the box. Masahiro was completely taken by surprise. He turned back immediately trying hard to compose his face to cover his sudden shock. Now why on earth would she buy him a cake?. He is not keen on anything special but why?. The dinner went silently, masahiro was wondering how he is going to break the news. He bit his lips nervously. Just now he noticed his mom is also tensed, why? He thought. Anyway he just wanted to break this news and get over with it. Before clearing the dishes he looked at her and said Mom? slightly uncomfortable. You see…he started again his stomach clenching nervously . She remained silent, Umm.. mom I have an educational tour right on our trip which is compulsory, So I think you should go alone he said slightly cringing at the end. He signed with relief somehow he had told her, he felt relieved. But his mom’s eyes were wide with shock Masahiro nearly cringed but she said ” thank god Masahiro! ”. Again next shock Masahiro’s mouth in grim line, maybe she was not serious about the tour but why would She buy cakes for him? He thought. That bastard cancelled the trip off she said disgusted sipping her beer. But I wonder why he took a small boy instead he is roughly your age Masahiro she pointed out. Masahiro froze in horror so that client was of course a PAEDOPHILE!! Screamed his mind. He felt like fainting . He somehow managed to walk back to his room with his face giving nothing away. He thanked his mom for the cake even though he didn't eat anything yet before closing the door. He closed his door then Slided slowly on his door, his hands on face terrified what would have happened if he had….. Thank god! He smiled after three days. But he felt bad for his hero he was just trying to protect him. Right now he just wants to run to the oshiba’s and pull his hero by his collars then roughly kiss him again and again. His stomach clenched again but with pleasure. But he didn’t have the nerve to call or text his hero. He again signed. I will see him directly tomorrow.. evening! He decided. Till then you have to wait he said to himself and pouted cutely blushing he is still his teacher. He took one of kouske’s shirt from his drawers and inhaled his scent. He hit his bed snuggling inside his hero’s shirt which was really big for him wondering to see him in his dreams and drifted off to sleep . But after sometime seeing all this in masahiro's room a figure approached looking at the gorgeous sleeping blond with hungry eyes looking at him just like a prey with Masahiro still smiling in his dreams. 

To be continued.....

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have lot of chapters , i really wish to complete and post them. Feel free to comment, if you like it kindly drop some kudos it will be really encouraging if not please go easy with me . It's my first fandom so i hope you people will understand. ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING...;).


End file.
